


I See the Light

by Equestrian_Cosplay



Series: Miraculous Music One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's Scarf Mentioned, Based on Tangled, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Kiss, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cute, Episode: s02 La Béfana | Befana, F/M, First Kiss, Gift Exchange, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette's Birthday, Mentioned Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), One Shot, Post Befana, Singing, Song Lyrics, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sweet Chat Noir, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equestrian_Cosplay/pseuds/Equestrian_Cosplay
Summary: This story takes place in season two after the events in Befana. Marinette was sitting outside on her balcony at night gazing at the stars. That day had been pretty good considering the fact that she had to fight an akuma on her birthday and most of her friends got destroyed or turned into evil fairies. Thankfully everything went back to normal after she and Chat Noir cleansed the dark butterfly. Speaking of that black alley cat, it was really sweet of him to wish her a happy birthday. Wait, When did she tell Chat it was her birthday? No matter it was nice to see a more sincere side of him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Music One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719775
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	I See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my little colts, fillies, and foals!! It's Filly, and I got a one-shot that was written about two years ago. It was inspired by 'At Last I See the Light' from Tangled. Please enjoy!!!
> 
> ~Filly

Marinette was sitting outside on her balcony at night gazing at the stars. That day had been pretty good considering the fact that she had to fight an akuma on her birthday and most of her friends got destroyed or turned into evil angels. Thankfully everything went back to normal after she and Chat Noir cleansed the dark butterfly. Speaking of that black alley cat, it was really sweet of him to wish her a happy birthday. Wait, when did she tell Chat it was her birthday? No matter it was nice to see a more sincere side of him.

"Hmm," Marinette hummed to herself, thinking of today's events, "Maybe Chat isn't the big flirt I pegged him for after all."

"Happy Birthday Princess!"

"Ahhh!" Marinette jumped in fright tripping over her own feet before landing on her balcony floor with a thud, "Chat Noir?! Don't scare me like that! I could have fallen over the railing and to my death you mangy stray!"

"Sorry Princess," the black-clad hero said helping her up, "I guess I was too excited."

"It's okay Kitty Cat." Mari said as the black cat checked her over for injuries, "What brings you here anyways?"

Chat puts on his typical cheshire grin, "Well, why would I pass up the chance to see the brightest star in the Parisian night sky?" the blue-haired girl was about to scoff at the comment but, what he said next stopped her, "But all joking aside, I wanted to check on you after the battle."

Marinette's breath hitched. She had always known that he was caring but, never _this_ caring. "Do you always check on civilians that were part of the fight?"

"No," Chat stated, looking into her sapphire eyes, "I only do this for you because you're very important to me Marinette."

Marinette blushed and looked back at the stars. She felt Chat's presence by her side, it calmed her. A comfortable silence washed over the pair as they gazed at the flecks of light in the sea of darkness. Marinette's eyes shifted over to the blond hero beside her as she heard a soft melody drift out from her bedroom below.

' _All those days watching from the windows'_

_'All those years outside looking in'_

_'All that time never even knowing'_

_'Just how blind I've been'_

Marinette blushes and looks back at the stars wondering if Chat can hear the music too.

_'Now I'm here blinking in the starlight'_

_'Now I'm here suddenly I see'_

_'Standing here it's all so clear'_

_'I'm where I'm meant to be'_

_'And at last I see the light'_

_'And it's like the fog has lifted'_

_'And at last I see the light'_

_'And it's like the sky is new'_

_'And it's warm and real and bright'_

_'And the world has somehow shifted'_

_'All at once everything looks different'_

_'Now that I see you'_

Mari looks to the side to see Chat Noir holding out a pink and white box to her with the most heart-melting smile she's ever seen on his face. "I wanted to give you this to celebrate the day you started making the world a brighter place."

"Aww, thank you Kitty," Marinette exclaimed opening the box to reveal a gold bracelet with a crown charm on it, "it's beautiful." she took it out carefully and slipped it onto her wrist, "Oh, I have something for you too." She said before dashing into her room. Marinette came back with a black box and a green ribbon tied around it. "Consider it a 'thank you' for saving me and all of Paris time and time again."

Chat took the box and untied the bow to open the lid. Inside the box was a black scarf with green cat paws on the ends. His face lit up as he pulled it out of the package. He brushed the soft fabric against his cheek and softly purred when it touched his skin. The texture and warmth of the garment was very similar to the scarf that his dad gave him for his birthday. Did Marinette get this from his father?

"Chat? Hello? Are you okay?" the girl's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Oh, sorry Princess, I guess I spaced out a little. Um, where did you get this?"

Marinette slightly blushed at his question, "I hand-made that actually. That is the second scarf I've made for someone. The first one I made was for a friend of mine from school but, he thinks it's from his father. I just..." she paused, "didn't have the heart to tell him and, take away his happiness."

Chat just gaped at her as she returned to star gazing. While he was sad that his father didn't even bother to get him a gift for his birthday, he was happy to have received one from his princess. His eyes still trained on her as he heard the faint sound of music wafting through the air.

_'All those days chasing down a daydream'_

_'All those years living in a blur'_

_'All that time never truly seeing'_

_'Things, the way they were'_

He blushed when he caught himself staring at the blue-eyed girl but, he still couldn't tear his eyes away.

_'Now she's here shining in the starlight'_

_'Now she's here suddenly I know'_

_'If she's here it's crystal clear'_

_'I'm where I'm meant to go'_

As the music got louder they both started singing.

"And at last I see the light"

"And it's like the fog has lifted" Chat sings, gazing into the deep blue of Marinette's eyes.

"And at last I see the light"

"And it's like the sky is new" Marinette responds, stepping closer to the green-eyed superhero.

"And it's warm and real and bright"

"And the world has somehow shifted"

"All at once everything is different"

"Now that I see you" Chat wraps his arms around Marinette's waist and pulls her closer as she puts her hands on his chest.

"Now that I see you"

As the song finishes they end it with a kiss.

Unheard to the two teens, in the room below them there is a tiny red kwami with her small flippers on the play button of 'At Last I See the Light' sighing, "Well it took you two long enough to see the light."

**Author's Note:**

> This was made because we need more Marichat fluff in this world<3 If any of you have a birthday during quarantine, I wish you a happy birthday and many more to come!!! We can get through this together, by staying apart. I love you my little colts, fillies, and foals!!!
> 
> ~Filly


End file.
